


Ouma's Grand Announcement

by SaltInMyBurrito



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm not a fucking whore I spell it RIGHT, Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltInMyBurrito/pseuds/SaltInMyBurrito
Summary: Ouma finally tells everyone something he's been holding back for ages, using the trusty intercom to help him out....





	Ouma's Grand Announcement

Kokichi woke up feeling more mischievous than normal. But he didn't feel like lying or joking around like usual. He wanted to piss off the mastermind. And his sleepy noggin already had the perfect way to do so.

 

He sat up quickly, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The boy stood up, legs wobbly for just a second from not being used all night. 

 

He knew what to do.

 

He got changed into his regular outfit, and pulled his scarf off of his bed. He forgot to get changed before sleeping the night before. But that didn't matter.

 

The small boy slipped his shoes on, smirking, and silently opened the door to his dorm before leaving stealthily. He locked the door behind him just as soundlessly. He had to me sneaky.

 

Ouma walked down the hallway, wordlessly searching for a small detail he'd overlooked before. On one part of the wall, there was a suspiciously Monokuma-sized rectangle. It seemed normal, it looked like it was just scratched on with a sharp object of some sort.

 

But Ouma knew a hidden door when he saw one, and goddammit if it took a dream for him to realize what that thing was then so be it. 

 

The boy crouched down and tried to pry the door open, but to no avail. 

 

Oh, of course. Bears have claws. The mastermind probably had long nails too, then. Hm.

 

Still making all possible efforts not to make a single sound, Kokichi glanced around for some sort of narrow stick or board, before finding an abandoned, broken green mechanical pencil. 

 

He used the pencil to pry the door open just the tiniest little bit, before sliding his fingers under and opening it up with ease.

 

A tunnel laid behind the door, so he crawled through, before arriving at what seemed to be a headmaster's office. With an intercom speaker. Perfect.

 

The office was dark and musty, and full of ruined old Monokumas. Some were torn, some scratched, some squished. None were in working condition, though.

 

Ouma ignored the dead bears and made his way to the microphone, ready to switch on the intercom as soon as he was ready.

 

He took a deep breath -he knew he'd need air for this- and flipped a switch near the base of the mic.

 

“cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock 

cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock cock co-”

 

Tsumugi suddenly appeared behind him, and struck him upside the head before stabbing the living shit out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself


End file.
